Sosostriss
'' A bad-tempered woman with unusually pale skin stands before you in a black gown. She looks unhappy to have unannounced visitors.'' The sorceress Sosostriss lived alone in her tower, known colloqually as Sosostriss' Tower, before fleeing to Willowdale. She had dark red eyes, a skinny figure, and pale skin which was offset by her extensive, but almost entirely black, wardrobe, though since moving to Willowdale she has been spotted wearing a slightly more varied colour scheme. She specialized in the school of necromancy. Sosostriss knew how to craft Arcane Portals, a talent which made her unique among the wizards in Willowdale, though she passed most, if not all, of this knowledge on to Rinzler. The sorceress became friends with Kat, following their long-term, one-sided correspondence. She also became very close with Valconey, after a rather rocky beginning to their relationship. Sosotriss used her powers during the Battle of Willowdale but was gravely wounded. During the Disciples' assault on the town, she was captured and subsequently killed, though her soul was freed to the afterlife upon the Necromancer's destruction. Formative Years Sosostriss studied magic as one of the few sorceresses admitted to the wizards' academy in New Luxberg, on account of her great intellect and academic ability. Nonetheless, she was still subject to harassment at the hands of her peers, among them Valconey, on account of her magic being a result of innate power rather than years of careful study. This, along with her ancestry in the lowest of the seven great magical households, led Sosostriss to join the other social outcasts in studying the school of necromancy. Nothing is known of her family, other then that her father was a baker in a town called Fargoon. It is believed her family may have a strong tradition of necromancy. Kat returned a family portrait of Soso's, which depicted a young Sosostriss and her parents. End of Isolation For over 20 years, Sosostriss lived alone in her tower, with almost no contact with the outside world, and it took many visits to the tower before the Pathfinders were finally able to contact her. When the Pathfinders finally did speak to Sosostriss, she was suspicious of the intruders, but not unfriendly. They confirmed that she was unaware of the recent death of her friend, Rathbone the Red, at the hands of The Necromancer. When The Necromancer was mentioned, she insisted that he, "the Elder Wizard" as she called him, was courteous and misunderstood. A brief visit to the Bone Ziggurat convinced her otherwise. Since both she and the Pathfinders believed that this intrusion on the Necromancer's personal domain would turn him against her, a hasty flight from the tower ensued. Sosostriss resided in Willowdale for some time before her death, shared Valconey's tower to initial mutual discomfort. She taught at Nahisian Insights and served as a special tutor to Malavika. Some time after the defeat of the Necromancer, the Pathfinders speculated that the flight to Willowdale had bought Soso several months of life past the point when the servants of the Necromancer might otherwise have taken her before their master to be killed and consumed. Titles *Cake Maestro *Battle-Scarred Quests *Soso the Unsocial - Complete Category:NPC Category:Willowdale Category:Deceased